<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Family by fuzzyhamish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366194">We Are Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish'>fuzzyhamish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STOCKING FILLS 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), family picture!, stevextony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Enjoy, Comment and share!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STOCKING FILLS 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts">Naferty</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty">Naferty</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1. Malroa#0258</p><p>2. Short prompt<br/>-Werewolf and vampire love<br/>-Superfamily snuggling (bonus if Harley and Riri are included, too)<br/>-Possessive behavior</p><p>3. Long prompt<br/>-Enemies to "oops woke up the following morning with you in bed and I think we had sex"<br/>-Older, recently single Tony misunderstanding Steve's actions as 'kindness' and younger Steve frustratingly trying to date him.<br/>-Vampire Tony sees werewolf Steve being mistreated and steps in to help and take him under his care where Steve meets Tony's found family (supernatural avengers of your choosing that Tony also took in)</p><p>4. Do not want<br/>Violence, abuse, non-con, infidelity, major character death, physical pain, age play; CAWS, AOU, CACW, IW and Endgame</p><p>5. I love moodboards! So if you feel creative with photos and the like I wouldn't say no to one &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>